


Best Gift Ever

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve 2003: Harry gives Draco the best gift ever (so far)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Gift Ever

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Snowflakes

It was snowing by the time Harry and Draco left the Ministry party, just past midnight. Harry pulled Draco to a stop right there in the street, leaning in to kiss him. “Happy Christmas,” he said.

“You’ve done that a few times now,” Draco pointed out, although he was smiling. “Can’t quite seem to keep your hands off of me, can you?”

“I don’t want to,” Harry admitted.

“And yet, a week ago—”

Harry flinched. “I know. Draco, I was an ass. I’ve had a lot of time to think since then.”

“And?”

“And this.” Harry kissed him again, thoroughly. 

#

Snow caught on his eyelashes, melting into drops that chilled his cheeks, but otherwise Draco was quite well warmed from periodic bouts of snogging as they walked home.

“What made you change your mind?”

“Hm?” Harry’s hand tightened on his. “Ah. Well—”

Draco waited through the pause, watching Harry seem to organize his words in his mind before speaking again.

“I love you,” Harry said quietly. “And I got tired of letting everyone else decide my life for me.”

“So you came out at the biggest party of the year.”

Harry grinned. “Yes. Exactly.”

“Best Christmas present ever,” Draco murmured.


End file.
